The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/"Main Titles"
London, 1897 (The camera pans slowly through a small street. A horse drawn carriage drives by. The horse snorts and neighs as the focus moves below the carriage and slowly zooms in on a tiny shop, Flaversham's Toys.) (Inside, are two figures.) (The first figure is a small, slender, 4-year-old girl with fair skin, blonde hair tied in pigtails, and blue eyes. She wears a green short-sleeved shirt, a blue jean dress, and magenta sneakers with white laces. She also wears two pink bows in her hair. Her name is Annie.) (The second figure is an elderly man with gray hair, gray eyes, and thick black eyebrows. He wears a red shirt, tan pants, and dark brown shoes. His name is Professor Oak, the Pokémon professor and Annie's grandfather.) (Together, Annie and Oak are celebrating Annie's 4th birthday. Annie plays with a small rocking horse while Oak puts on a white lab coat.) *Annie/Olivia Flaversham: You know, grandpa, this is my very best birthday. *Professor Oak/Hiram Flaversham: Ahh...but I haven't given you your present yet. *Annie/Olivia: (excited) What is it? What is it? *Oak/Flaversham: Now, now. Close your eyes. (He moves to a small cupboard as Annie tries to sneak a peek between her fingers.) *Oak/Flaversham: Uh-uh-uh-uh. Auch, no. No peeking now. (Annie giggles as Oak returns to the table, a small toy in his hand that resembles a flowerbud. He winds the key and sets it in front of her.) (As a gentle tune plays, Annie opens her eyes and sees that the bud has turned into a mouse ballerina, who dances for her.) *Annie/Olivia: (gasps) Oh, grandpa! You made this just for me? (Outside, a strange figure slowly approaches. He cackles evilly as his shadow looms over the door to the toy shop.) (Inside, the doll has finished her dance, and Annie gets down from her chair to hug Oak.) *Annie/Olivia: You're the most wonderful grandfather in the...in the whole world! (The tender moment is interrupted as the locked door begins to rattle. Annie and Oak look towards the door as the rattling becomes more intense. Oak puts his arms around his granddaughter protectively.) *Annie/Olivia: Who's that? *Oak/Flaversham: I-I don't know! Quickly, dear! Stay in here and don't come out! (The Pokémon professor hides her in the cupboard and stands in front of it.) (At that moment, the same figure bursts in through the window. He is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of his hind paws and tail with his ovoid head featuring four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in his forehead. His ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. He also wears a blue newsboy cap and a matching scarf. His name is Meowth.) (From inside her hiding place, Annie cracks the door and watches in terror as her grandfather and Meowth struggle. The table flies towards the cupboard, shutting the door and pushing Annie back.) *Meowth/Fidget: Now I gotcha, Pokey man professor! (cackles) *Oak/Flaversham: Oh! Annie! (Annie pushes against the door and is able to move the table. She creaks the door open and steps out.) (It was silent when the shop is dark; furniture is scattered as empty paint buckets are spilling out. Annie goes to the window, calling out to Oak.) *Annie/Olivia: Grandpa, where are you? Grandpa...where are you?! Grandpa! (echoing) GRANDPA!! (As Annie's cries echo in the night, the camera zooms out into the clouds.) Julian14bernardino presents The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective Starring *''Ash Ketchum (Pokémon)) as Basil'' *''Brock (Pokémon) as Dr. David Q. Dawson'' *''Annie (Little Einsteins) as Olivia Flaversham'' *''Professor Oak (Pokémon) as Hiram Flaversham'' *''Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Mrs. Judson'' *''Meowth (Pokémon) as Fidget'' *''Giovanni (Pokémon) as Professor Ratigan'' Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Julian Bernardino